Peg Leg Pete
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: You know what a broken leg feels like? Not good. Not good at all. It aches and feels wrong and Peter was sort of worried about his bone shifting but it's not as if he could go to a hospital. Peter breaks his leg at school and doesn't want to tell anyone about it. But that doesn't mean Mr Stark doesn't already know.


You know what a broken leg feels like? Not good. Not good at all. It aches and feels wrong and Peter was sort of worried about his bone shifting but it's not as if he could go to a hospital.

"Dude, I can't. It's way too risky. There are so many ways they could find out about my powers. I'm just going to have to take a few sick days till it heals."

Ned's voice came from Peters phone, loud and worried and Peter closed his eyes, pressing a hand to his forehead. "A minor break takes at least six weeks to heal! Even for you and your enhanced healing that's still like-"

Peter groaned, trying not to move his broken leg where he held it raised on a chair, ice pack nestled close to where the worst of the bruising was. "Three weeks. I know. I just...What else am I supposed to do? It'll be fine. You can send me notes from class and…"

Peter froze, words coming to a halt as something caught his attention. His ears focussed, honing in on footsteps coming towards his apartment door. He grabbed his phone, voice quiet and rushed. "Ned, I gotta go. Someones here."

He hung up and moved as carefully as he could, lifting his leg off the chair and tossing the ice pack to the bin across the room before pushing the chair away. Whoever was coming into his apartment had a key, the lock jingling as they made their way through the door. But it couldn't be May because she was working a double and wouldn't be home till morning.

Peter pulled down the leg of his sweatpants to cover the heavy bruising and swelling of his busted leg. "Who is it?"

Footsteps made their way towards his room, languid and calm. Robbers didn't move like that. Did they?

Whoever it was didn't say anything and Peter was getting nervous, calling out again as the footsteps grew closer. "I have a gun!"

"No, you don't." Tony Starks voice came, amused, from behind Peters bedroom door before he pushed it open to narrow his eyes at the teenager.

"Oh, Mr Stark. What are you doing here? And why do you have a key?"

The Avengers' eyes roamed lazily around the room and Peter squirmed in his chair.

"I was in the neighbourhood and decided to come check in on you. So, how are you doing, Peter?"

Tony started walking around the room, picking up things and studying them as Peter answered.

"I'm fine." He wasn't sure what the man was up to but he was suddenly reminded of when he first met Mr Stark. Tony had been slightly smug and suspicious then and he had the same uptilt of his chin now like he knew all of Peters secrets and was just waiting for him to notice.

He nodded and Peter watched as the mechanic picked up one of his school books, flipping through the pages before setting it back down and continuing his circle of the room.

"You're fine. Hmm. Is that why you skipped class today?"

Peter froze in his chair. He'd had to skip his last two classes for the day after stupid Flash broke his leg, but he'd told the nurse he was sick. It wasn't like he was ditching.

"How do you know about that?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and aimed them in Peters direction, his fingers picking up bits of computer junk from the teenager's desk as he spoke, voice cool. "Answer my question."

Peter curled into himself a little at Tony's tone. He was in so much trouble and he knew it. "I have a note from the nurse. I wasn't ditching."

Tony nodded again, continuing his circle of the room. "Yes, you told her you were sick which is strange because Spider-Man doesn't get sick."

Peters pulse sped up as his eyes widened, voice raised in confusion. "How do you know what I said to her? Are you spying on me?"

Tony frowned, not bothering to lie. "Yes now, don't change the subject. You're not sick, so, why did you skip class?"

Peter twisted in his chair as much as he could without moving his foot, trying to find some way to get out of the mess he'd landed in. No matter what he said he was going to be in trouble.

"I-I needed some extra time to study. My last classes weren't important and I've been having some late nights so-"

"Is that also why you skipped on patrols today?"

Peter looked down at his watch, having forgotten all about patrols. It wasn't like he had to go out every night but the fact that he hadn't was suspicious. His voice was not as steady or believable as he would have liked. "Yes. I mean, no. I mean-"

"Or maybe you couldn't?" Tony's slow circle around the room had led him back in front of Peter and he didn't slow his stride as he lightly kicked Peters outstretched foot.

White hot pain flared up Peters leg in an instant, a cry of pain slipping from his mouth before he had a chance to stop it. It hurt so badly and he felt a little dizzy from the rush of it, hands flying out to protect his leg, though he couldn't bear to touch it.

Mr Stark spun towards him at Peters cry of pain, eyes wide in surprise at his reaction. "Peter?"

The teenager was in too much pain to do anything but pant, hands gripping the seat of his chair so hard that the wood groaned.

Mr Stark knelt down next to him and carefully tugged up the leg of Peters sweatpants, breathing out a curse at the swelling there.

"Shit, Pete. Did you break your leg?"

The pain was easing some but Peter kept his eyes closed while he answered, voice high and cracked as he lied. "No?... Someone else broke it."

Tony sighed, all traces of anger gone from before. "God, I'm sorry for kicking you. I saw the ice pack over there and the one shoe off and I thought you'd just sprained it or something. When did this happen?"

Peter opened his eyes at Mr Starks softer tone. "At school, during gym. That's why I had to skip my last classes. It wasn't even my fault."

Mr Stark pulled another chair over and gently lifted Peters leg onto it before grabbing the ice pack. "I saw you dodge a bullet and throw a motorbike across the street last week. How did you manage to break your leg in gym class?"

Peter opened his mouth to reply before blinking and looking away, voice quiet. "The climbing bars broke and I fell."

Mr Stark would not have believed him if he were listening but the mechanic was too preoccupied with the inspection of his leg, trying to determine whether it was safe to move him or not.

"We're gonna have to get Bruce to look at this. Why didn't you call me as soon as this happened?" Peter watched him walk across to his desk and rifle around, grabbing supplies before coming back to kneel next to his busted leg.

"You're a billionaire and a superhero. I figured you had better things to do."

For someone that built machinery and tech every day, Tony's hands were surprisingly gentle, folding cardboard into a splint and lining it with one of Peters hoddies before gently fitting the broken leg into it.

"Pepper actually handles most of the company and being an Avenger isn't really a full-time job. And even if it was, this is serious stuff, you can't just leave a broken bone like this. Okay, take a deep breath, this is going to hurt."

Peter tried to stay still, shoulders bunched up around his ears as Tony taped the splint tightly shut and secured it around Peters' leg. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."

Mr Stark sighed as he finished securing the limb. "Just talk to me next time, okay?"

Peter nodded, feeling markedly better than he had before. But that was before he moved.

Tony looked at the teenager with an apologetic smile, as he pulled Peters arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, kid. This parts not going to be any fun."

Peter tried to concentrate on keeping his breathing slow and even but when Tony lifted him in his arms he couldn't help but let out a whimper. The added weight of the splint on his leg, hanging from him hurt and he clung to Tony tightly as he was carried from the room.

"Sorry, I know. We'll get you down to the car and off to see Brucie. He'll fix you right up and you'll be good as new."

::::::::::::::::::

Tony pulled the car up to the curb and turned the engine off as he looked at Peter. "You good to go in by yourself? You got the note I gave you?"

Peter had stayed the night at Tony's place, his leg scanned and iced and put in a cast by Bruce. But Baner had wanted a repeat x-ray that morning to see how Peters accelerated healing was progressing and he'd missed first period. Tony had written him a note to explain and Peter clutched it tightly in one hand.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks for the ride."

Tony watched the teenager awkwardly try to get his bulky cast out the door, crutches swinging and clacking as his bag hung from his arm, swinging and knocking his crutches.

But before he'd even made it out of the car, he paused, worried eyes stuck on the main door of the school. He looked...scared.

"What's wrong? You forget something?"

Peter shook his head, dropping his bag back to the floor of the car and lowering his eyes as he mumbled, panicked.

"No, it's just- I can't- they never believe me. It's not believable."

Tony frowned, watching the kid work himself up."What isn't?"

"The cover! That I know you, that I work for you! No one believes it and they just make fun of me everytime they hear it. We need a new cover. Something more believable like-"

He was rambling but Tony turned in his seat, hand reaching out to press against the teenager's chest as he interrupted. "Peter stop. They bully you?"

That was something his monitors and safety protocols hadn't told him.

Peter paused, face lowered as if he were embarrassed, voice quiet. "Only sometimes...Most of the time."

Anger flared up in Tony's chest as he looked at his-at the kid. "Who? Why?"

Peter sighed, slumping in his car seat. "Flash gets jealous and then he gets mean and... it's not a big deal. It's my fault. I shouldn't insist I work for you. I should just tell them it was made up."

The rage burned hotter and Tony lowered his hand from Peters' chest to point at his casted leg instead. "He hurt you? He did that to you?"

"He didn't mean to...at least I think he didn't. It was in gym class. He thought it would be funny to grease the climbing frame. I was supposed to go up first but Ned likes this girl in our class and he wanted to go first to impress her. He fell...I caught him but it was an awkward angle and in front of everyone so, I couldn't use my powers. I just broke his fall."

"Oh, Pete. Why didn't you tell someone?"

Brown doe eyes implored Tony's. "There's this ancient proverb. You might not have heard of it. 'Snitches get stitches'" Peter smiled a little and Tony rolls his eyes.

"You could have come to me."

"I didn't want to bother you. I should be able to handle him by myself. Besides, Peter Parker has to seem normal. Being bullied is normal"

Tony sighed. How had this kid put up with some random kids crap for so long? Tony would have pulverised him on the spot if it had been him. "Peter, you don't have to put up with some snot-nosed kid just because it'll make you look normal. I thought we were a team."

Peters' eyes grew wide in surprise and he smiled a little, excited to hear such a thing from his hero."We-we are a team."

"Good then come inside." Tony got out of the car and circled around to Peters side, silently taking his backpack and swinging it up on his shoulder before gently taking Peters' arms and lifting him to his feet.

"What? Why?"

"Because you clearly can't get out of this car by yourself and also because I can't let this crap with your classmates go on any longer."

His warm hands lingered on the teenager's waist, holding him steady until Peter got his crutches under his arms to take his weight.

"Thanks, Mr Stark. For all of this."

Tony smiled and led the way to the school. "No problem."

Peter was grateful to have the help, having enough trouble with his stupid crutches without the added worry of his backpack. But walking in late with a broken leg caused enough staring without adding Tony freaking Stark to the mix.

Everyone's eyes widened, mouths gaping open as Tony opened the door and Peter shuffled through.

Ned stood as he saw the two and quickly pulled Peters seat out for him at his usual desk. "Hey, dude. You made it."

Peter smiled gratefully at his friend and sat, Mr Stark, kneeling beside him as he dropped the backpack down, voice quiet. "You gonna be alright? If it gets too sore just text me and I'll bring you some more meds. I'll pick you up at three, okay?"

Peter nodded, a smile coming to his face. "Thanks, Mr Stark."

Tony stood and smiled, ruffling Peters hair before making his way to the slack-jawed teacher.

"I'm sorry he's late. We were getting his leg fixed. And if you don't mind, could you direct me to the principles office? I'd like to speak to him about the abhorrent actions of a certain young man."

He looked pointedly to Flash, eyes hard and he had to fight a smile when he saw the kid swallow anxiously. He didn't care if it was a kid, Tony felt a twisted sense of pleasure from making the bully squirm.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Class was over and a bored voice came over the intercom. "Would Peter Parker and Flash Thompson please report to the principles office."

Ned helped Peter get his backpack on before he took up his crutches and Flash grumbled as they made their way down the hall.

Peter ignored him and made his slow way to the office, growing more nervous as they approached. He could hear Tony's raised voice before they saw him, anger evident in each word.

"Kids are supposed to be safe at school! Where the hell was the gym teacher when this was happening?"

Flash scowled at Peter, words biting and sulky. "What have you done now, Penis? Did you tattle on me? And how did you get Mr Stark here? Is this is make a wish thing?"

Peter didn't have a chance to reply before Tony's voice returned, louder than before. "There, right there! That has to stop. This is a school for exceptionally intelligent children and bullying others and hindering their ability to succeed is not smart. Peter was seriously hurt by this kid and he's being picked on daily. This ends now, or I will be pulling my funding from this school, immediately."

The principle looked shaken and Peter was a little surprised at how truly angry Mr Stark was.

Principle Morita looked between the Avenger and the two boys, hands clasped in front of him. "What would you have me do, Mr Stark?"

Tony squared his shoulders, gaze unwavering. "I want him expelled. I don't want him anywhere near Peter or Ned."

Flash's jaw fell and his eyes widened at the request, only just realising just how much trouble he was in. He looked like he was about to cry.

Peter looked between his bully and his hero and he made a decision. A stupid decision but one was made none the less.

"No, Mr Stark, that's not necessary."

All eyes turned to him, Flash's gaze misty with half-formed tears.

"If Flash gets expelled it'll go on his permanent record and he might not get accepted to the colleges he wants. It could screw up his whole future. He didn't mean to hurt me. It was just a prank that went wrong. Don't expel him. Please."

Mr Stark frowned, not understanding why Peter was defending the person that had bullied him for so long. But of course, he would. Peter would always stand up for those who needed it. Even if they didn't necessarily deserve it.

Peter knew that Flash didn't make fun of him because he was an evil person. Flash was insecure and a little socially inept and the only way he knew how to combat it was to make fun of someone else. Being bullied sucked but it wasn't worth ruining someone's future over.

Flash looked just as surprised, mouth still agape like he didn't notice it was open but Principle Morita seemed relieved.

"How about a two-week suspension instead?"

Tony watched Peter as he sighed and relented, and the teenager nodded gratefully.

The bell rang, shrill and loud, alerting them all to their next class starting and the principle waved both the students off, promising to talk more about punishment after school.

Peter swivelled awkwardly on his crutches, cursing when his backpack slipped down his shoulders. Flash quickly reached forward and helped Peter ease it off, taking the pack from him entirely and swinging it over his own shoulder, on top of his own.

"I got it Peni-Peter."

Peter paused, surprise freezing him for a moment before he shook it off and followed Flash down the hall. "Thanks."

Flash was frowning, looking annoyed and embarrassed at the same time and Peter wasn't entirely sure about what he was going to do.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Flash finally sighed and begrudgingly spoke. "Thanks for...whatever. My dad would have killed me if I actually got expelled. He's going to kill me anyway for getting suspended but...I really am sorry for your leg. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just going to make you fall in front of everyone and...It was a dick move. Sorry."

Peter tried to cover his surprise at the apology, almost tripping himself up on his crutches as he tried to think of how to respond.

"Uh...you're we- I mean...Th-thanks. For saying that."

Flash sighed, grateful that the horrible awkwardness was dissipating and he spun lazily to narrow his eyes at Peter, walking backwards down the hall. "But if you tell anyone about how you saved my beautiful ass from expulsion I will break your other leg. Got it?"

Despite the violent threat he smiled like it was a joke between friends and Peter found himself smiling along with him. "You got it."

(This was written for three prompts which are

"Hey can you do a fic where Peter breaks his leg outside of being Spider-Man (like in gym class or something) and Tony somehow finds out about it despite Peter hiding it and makes a big deal out of it?"

"May I please have some peter whump (oh sweet babe) with flash and them going too far with a "prank" and Peter ends up actually hurt? Of course he doesn't wanna tell tony who actually did it so he says it was a bad guy but when Peter is scared to go back to school Tony's like ummmmmmmm ok smthn is wrong?"

"Can you write a fic post Spider-Man homecoming where flash calls Peter penis Parker but Tony overhears it and steps in?"

Sorry if I changed them a little I really hope you like them! And thanks for sending them in! Tell me if you like this?)


End file.
